


god save the king

by Blownwish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, M/M, Masturbation, Pliroy, aggressive sex, i don't really plot, jj drinking, jj the widower, jj tries it with a minor oc, jj's got a wild sexual imagination, public restroom action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: She died. He needed to be saved.[warning: character death]





	god save the king

**Author's Note:**

> Betad by [blackmountainbones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmountainbones/pseuds/blackmountainbones)  
> . 
> 
> Like the description and the tags say: *warning: character death*

He wants to bend Yuri Plisetsky over the first place podium. He wants Yuri Plisetsky to grind on his lap at the kiss and cry. He wants Yuri Plisetsky to come in front of a million cameras, screaming _Jeh Jeh_. It's wrong, it's sick, it's demented, and that's probably why JJ wants it.

JJ is going to have to settle for a glare and the sweetest blush he ever saw on the second place podium. “You like the silver I gave you, kitty cat?” He likes the snarl. He likes the balled up fists. And he really likes the way all that creamy skin gets pink when kitty’s mad. “Mmmm! Looks good on you.”

Dear Lord, Yuri’s eyes are so wide. His lips are so pink when he makes that soft, edible little _o_. “K-kiss m-my ass.” He almost looks like a virgin when he does that. But JJ knows better because he knows Otabek too well.

JJ smiles. “Ask nicely and I’ll consider.” Oh, he doesn't have to. He can just turn around and JJ will be happy to do that, and so much more.

He wonders what Yuri would do if JJ reached down and touched his cheek. If he tested the heat of his skin with his knuckle. Would he snap his teeth? Try to hit him? Oh, JJ would _love_ that. He'd love to fall on the ice with Yuri on top of him, straddling him, block those punches while he grinds his hips up against Yuri’s tight butt. He'd even let him get a few hits in while everyone watches JJ grab that butt and squeeze. Then he'd sit up and pull off the costumes. Then Yuri would ride him while Theme of King JJ plays. Yuri would be biting his silver metal between his teeth while he bounced up and down and up and down and his dick would slap against JJ's belly and his ass would be so tight and the crowd would be so shocked -- and _then_ , then everyone would know Yuri Plisetsky is his boy, when he comes all over the JJ like a firecracker.

“Fuck you!”

He has to laugh. “If you insist.” God in Heaven, it's so wrong and he's so, so irresistible. He makes JJ feel almost as if he is alive.

++

She was sweet. She kissed him like she kissed when she was still a virgin. She made love like a sacrificial lamb, crying when she came and curled up against him when it was all over. She always told him how much she loved him, after.

And she said it the last time he saw her. He still remembers the way she took the keys out of his hand as she stood on her tiptoes and put cherry gloss on his cheek. He hadn't even shaved yet. He hadn't even changed out of his sweats. He had so much to do if he was going to win. If he was going to beat Yuri Plisetsky.

Oh, God forgive him. Even then he was obsessed. Did she even suspect? Of course not. She was too sweet.

“It looks like rain. Be careful,” he told her.

He looks at her picture, now. She looked the same as she did that morning. But she doesn't look that way, anymore. She's never going to look that way, again.

He put her pictures everywhere because there are days when he can't remember which eye that freckle was under, or which side she parted her hair on. He needs to remember sweet, sweet Isabella. His precious Isabella.

He touches the photo near the door, right where she last stood. The cherry gloss doesn't come off anymore. He can't remember how it tasted. But he can remember how shy she was, when she pushed her tongue against his. How she was never sure where to put her hands when he held her. How she would hide under a sheet in the dark when they were naked. How they had her under a sheet when he came to the hospital. How she couldn't hide anymore, when the nurse pulled it down and showed him how fragile life is.

And now she stays hidden, until finds her under his own sheet.

++

JJ likes watching Yuri squirm as he stares. It’s a great way to pass time while he downs Jagermeister shots. Heaven help this boy. Yuri has no idea what JJ is thinking as he dances. He doesn't know JJ’s imagination has him naked, on all fours, right on that dance floor, in front of all these nice people, while JJ pumps his dick between his ass cheeks. While JJ sprays come all over his back. Yuri has no idea JJ is rubbing his half hard dick under the table while he does that little bump and grind. He thinks Otabek, high up in that DJ booth, can keep him safe from JJ. Nothing keeps him safe from JJ. He's so far from safe and nothing, not Otabek, not common decency, not even God, can stop JJ from making Yuri Plisetsky wonder what the hell is going through his sick mind.

Yeah, he keeps looking back at JJ as lights scatter and the beat drives his adrenaline. He tries to look tough as he flips JJ off. JJ blows him a kiss and throws back another shot, picturing Yuri ramming that finger up his own ass. JJ would make him do it, right in front of Otabek’s booth. He'd make Yuri take a second one, too. Then he'd moan _Jeh Jeh_ \- he loves the way Yuri says that - right before JJ lets him suck him off. And Otabek would stay right there, playing his set while the crowd dances around them in a wild circle. Oh, and Yuri would look so good, kneeling on the floor, with JJ's come all over his face, licking the corner of his mouth, like a kitty finally getting his cream.

He doesn't know when he lost track of time. It's either late night or early morning and he's got a brown haired boy on his knee trying to pass him a cigarette he doesn't want while he whispers dirty little things that sound stupid when they're said out loud. _Wanna suck your dick, Daddy. Play with my tits, Daddy. Oh, Daddy. Yeah, Daddy._ He doesn't fight when JJ grabs his ass. He just giggles and wiggles and he's wearing lip gloss. JJ keeps looking back at the dance floor. He doesn't want to know what that lip gloss tastes like.

Yuri isn't there.

JJ takes the boy into the bathroom. He lets the boy get on his knees. He lets him undo his fly. And he lets him try, but JJ is too drunk and that lip gloss is too red. And the boh? The boy is too nice. _Here’s my number_. No, JJ's not going to keep it. JJ rubs it off his dick with some toilet paper once he's finally left alone in the stall.

She used to try to do that for him. It was the sweetest thing. She begged him not to watch her, then she'd kiss it, one little peck, before she put it in her mouth and suckled like a baby. She didn't know else to do, she wasn't like one of the guys in the locker room, she didn't realize she had to work his foreskin back and move her head. When he'd look down at her, she'd stop and hide her face behind her hair. “I'm sorry,” she'd said. She didn't need to be sorry. Not at all.

JJ leans against the graffiti. He shouldn't be thinking about her, here. Her memory deserves a better place, so he flushes the tissue down the filthy commode and --

Yuri is there. There, alone, leaning up against the broken tile, as if he's been waiting. And maybe he has? Maybe he's been there the whole time, and maybe that little smirk on his face is telling JJ that Yuri has a false sense of security now. “Something funny, kitty cat?” And it is false. Very, very false.

“Yeah. Hilarious.” Yuri pushes himself away from the wall, struts like a whore in those tight little shorts and jams his finger against JJ's buttondown shirt, right over his heart. He sneers. “You are pathetic.” It's like a crack in the face. A middle finger during competition. A beautiful _fuck you, Jeh Jeh_ , daring him and pushing him and making him burn to dominate him and _win_ , after --

JJ smiles. “Just a little drunk, baby boy.” He pats his cheek and laughs. “Run along now. Bet good old Beks is looking for you. Am I right?” His skin is so soft. He he probably doesn't have to shave more than a couple of times a week. And his eyes are so big. They almost look blue.

Blue for him? “Get your hands off me.”

He's suddenly hard. Harder than he's been all night. Hard for Yuri to call him names, call him out, then call his name as JJ wins, again. “But I'm so pathetic, kitty cat. What harm can I do?”

He's backing up against the wall. Or maybe JJ backed him up there. He doesn't know and it doesn't matter, because it's finally happening. JJ’s finally got him where he wants him. He’s gasping and he's looking up and JJ can't tell, but he'd bet every gold he's ever won that Yuri is blushing beautifully as he turns his head “N-n-none!”

“No harm at all” It's a lie, but lying no worse than lust. It's all rooted in pride and pride’s rooted itself in JJ, because it's all he's got left to hold him up. JJ licks his neck since he can't get a kiss. _”Crisse!_ You taste good.” Like sweat and sex and everything JJ needs right now. “Maybe I couldn't get it up because all I was hungry for a pretty little kitty who's been teasing me all this time.” He presses himself against him and he'd sell his soul, so many times over, to hear Yuri’s low moan, again. “That's it! Moan for me, baby boy. You want it so bad, don't you?” That sound makes him feel so _alive_.

“Oh my god this isn't happening.” He says this, while he grabs JJ's hair and pulls his mouth toward his and -- _yes!_ Keep that mouth open so JJ can finally taste all that --

“Yuri?”

They freeze. _“Otabek.”_ Yuri pushes JJ away and runs to the door. He looks over his shoulder. Then he sneers. “This didn't happen, dickweed.”

But it did.

++

JJ's been working himself to death for the last month. He jogs around St Philip’s every day, attends daily Mass and drops fifty dollars into the collection plate to light a votive candle for her, then runs some more, until he thinks his heart will give out. He practices at the rink until his blisters bleed and Alain Jr. has to cut through the bandages. And then he finds ways to make himself hurt some more in the gym, until his father puts his hand on his shoulder. _That's enough for today, son_.

It's never enough. He has to win. There is no other option. He _will win_ , because there is nothing left but winning.

He tosses and turns in a bed he shared with her. Sheets she picked out, white sheets so soft they're like clouds. Pillows he clutches the way he used to hold her, late at night after they tried and tried to make a baby they'd never have.

Sometimes he wonders if she was pregnant.

Sometimes he lights two candles, just in case.

Sometimes he wonders what their baby would've looked like? If it would've been a beautiful little girl, sweet and loving like her mother? She would've been daddy's little princess. She would've been the apple of his eye, and her mother would've been so beautiful nursing that baby in this bed, right now, if he'd only been a good husband and told her not to drive in the rain --

And then there are other times. Times when JJ is in the bathroom, lights out, leaning against the tile, thumbing through Yuri Plisetsky’s Instagram account, furiously beating off until the hot water runs out. Imagining the next competition, when he can feel something like alive as he dominates that boy on the ice one more time.

And dominates Yuri in more than one way. God forgive him, _yes_. He doesn't imagine impossible things like bending him over on the podium. All he has to do is imagine an alternate universe, where Otabek didn't tap on the men's room door at that seedy night club back in Rome, and JJ is suddenly coming all over the blue shower tile, as he imagines his cock rammed down Yuri’s throat, and he swallows every drop.

And he would. JJ knows he would, like he knows his own name. The next competition is in Helsinki. God help Yuri Plisetsky. He's going down, in more ways than one. God help him, and God forgive JJ, for being the one who does it.

++

The gold around his neck feels like all the other medals he’s ever won. JJ didn't expect it to make smiling at the press conference any less difficult. But the press had been kind since he became the _Tragic King._

“What was your inspiration this season?”

He smiles. He looks at Yuri, sitting at his right, as per usual, wearing the silver, yet again. He doesn't have to say a word as Yuri looks right back at him and that delicious creamy skin flushes, just for him.

He watches Yuri tap on his phone at the banquet. He's probably texting Otabek. Probably telling him how angry he is, how frustrated he is, how JJ has been staring him down for the last half hour, since his parents went back to their hotel room. And he keeps looking back at him. Keeps frowning, as if he doesn't understand where this is all going. Where it has to go.

JJ isn't done, yet.

The gold isn't enough. It's not going to ward off the ghosts in his head. It's not going to keep him warm in bed. It's not going to help him forget what he's done and what he's failed to do. He floats across the banquet hall, buzzed on scotch, and takes the phone away. All the curses Yuri hurls sound like promises as JJ pulls him down the long, empty hallway. “Done pretending you don't know what happens next?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” He's still trying to get his phone back.

JJ touches his face, and it's still as soft as it was back in Rome. And his eyes are blue again. And his face is so hot because he's blushing. So hot. “You can have the phone. Hell, you can have the medal, too. I just want this.” JJ leans down and Yuri grabs his lapels. He doesn't kiss Yuri Plisetsky.

No. Yuri Plisetsky is kissing _him._

And it's like JJ's never been kissed before. Yuri holds him down and devours him, pushes his tongue into his mouth and bites his lips, scratches his neck and growls when JJ's arms tighten around him. He tastes like peppermint. He feels like a velvet and steel.

They keep kissing in the elevator. Yuri pushes him against the metallic wall, pushes his knee between his legs and ruts himself against JJ’s thigh over and over, so much it's a miracle Yuri didn't come when the doors opened.

He walks JJ backward, toward a room that might be his, might be Yuri’s, will be theirs, soon enough. Shoves him against a door that gives with no effort.

JJ tears off his clothes, staring as Yuri does the same. He wonders where all his fantasies went as Yuri throws him on the bed and crawls on top of him. He's no kitty cat JJ can tame with a few pets. He's not shy as he straddles JJ and he's not scared when JJ grabs his ass and he's not backing down when JJ grinds against him. He snarls and he rakes his nails down JJ's chest and he fights when JJ flips him over, smacking his face, then grabbing JJ’s hair and kissing him. Kissing him until they're both out of breath and gasping for air.

“You're going to fuck me.” It's not a question. It's a demand.

Heaven help them both.

JJ moves down his neck, feasting on all the creamy skin he's been hungry to taste - oh, Dear Lord - for years. Yes, _years._ He bites him, marks him, because he isn't going to belong to Otabek anymore. He never did. Yuri was always _his_. Even when --

“Fuck!” Yuri wails when he sucks one hard pink nipple into his mouth. “Fucking shit! Suck it! Yeah! Just like that!” He smashes JJ's face against his chest and moans when JJ bites, too. “You like that? Huh? You like that? Then suck the other one!”

He does that, and more. He reaches down and he grabs Yuri by the balls. He's got him, he squeezes and bites and he comes back up and he doesn't kiss Yuri. He fucks his mouth with his tongue as he tugs at Yuri’s dick until he's leaking and thrusting against him. “Beg me to fuck you.”

He laughs and it's beautiful. So damn beautiful.

“That's good.” JJ grabs his face and laughs right back at him. “I like it when you put up a fight.”

“Talk is cheap, _King Jeh Jeh_.”

JJ flips him on his belly and smacks his ass, then bites it, hard. It’s all muscle, not one ounce of fat, and the yelp he gets is almost as good as watching Yuri squirm away. But he's not going anywhere. JJ smacks his ass again. “Beg me.”

“Get on with it, motherfucker, before I kick you!”

JJ spits on that pink little hole. “You won't kick me. You want me. Right here.” And then he licks, long and slow, like he's been _dreaming_ of doing ever since Yuri teased him with this tight little ass, years ago. And he moans again. Moans and presses it against JJ's face and he licks it, again. And again and again until the moans turn into sobs and the sobs turn into Russian peppered with _Jeh Jeh_ , and he can't get enough of that _Jeh Jeh_. He loves the way Yuri says it. Makes his name sound like something dirty and nasty and it's him. It's what he feels like around Yuri. And it feels good. It feels like being alive.

And that's what JJ is. He's alive.

 _Alive,_ as Yuri ruts against the sheets and reaches around and grabs his hair. Alive as he smacks that ass with both hands and tongue fucks his ass and he laughs while Yuri looks over his shoulder with tears in his eyes and a sneer on his face and keeps pulling at his hair.

“Please!” He screams it when JJ shoves his tongue in as far as it will go. “God fucking damn you! Please! You fucking crazy, clueless - ”

He didn't let Yuri get up, but somehow he's up. And somehow he's got this bottle and he's dumping it all over JJ's dick and he's kissing him. God, he's shaking and he's scratching and he's yanking him down. Wrapping his legs around him. “I'm so fucking tired of waiting for you!”

JJ stares into his eyes. They're blue and they're green and they're so wide and he's so tight. Tighter than she ever was - and he's rougher, rougher than she ever was - and for the first time he remembers her without feeling the pain as he thrusts deep inside the first warmth he's felt since she died.

“Finally!”

JJ sees the tears. He sees the trembling lips. He sees it all and realizes -- “You didn't know it would hurt that much.”

“Don't ruin it, now.” Yuri shakes his head. “Don't you dare ruin everything now!”

JJ touches his face. It just takes one touch, and he is so still, so still as JJ reaches down and strokes him. Tugs at his foreskin until it pulls back and Yuri wiggles just a little and growls just a little and moves just a little. And JJ pushes in deeper - oh, he's so, so tight! So, so rough as he squeezes JJ between his legs. And so, so silky smooth as JJ keeps jerking him off. “How long?” He needs to know. He needs to know like he needs his next breath.

“Go to hell!”

 _”How long have you been waiting for me?!”_ He slams into him.

He snarls back at him. _“Since Skate Canada, when you were so in love with that dead cow, you fucking asshole!”_

It's a desecration. His beautiful Isabella. His beautiful, perfect wife. The woman he didn't deserve and the life he could never have. And he roars. He roars as he slams into Yuri over and over. Roars as Yuri digs his nails into his back and wails as JJ stares into his eyes and sees the boy he was, two years ago, daring him to find his limit and go further. Further. Harder, so hard he's sure he's going to _break_ the boy. The boy who waited for him, despite everything. The _virgin_.

And then something impossible happens. Yuri pulls him down, and whispers something in his ear. Something that owns JJ’s soul and makes him feel like he's the one breaking.

 _I love you, Jeh Jeh_.

++

He hasn't gone back to Montreal since Helsinki. His parents call, his brother pokes him on Facebook, but JJ doesn't know what to tell them, other than _I'm alive_. They think he's just joking when he's never been more serious.

“Say you're with me, stupid.” Yuri nudges him with his foot. “It's not criminal to be with somebody.” But he's seventeen and JJ has a mortgage on a condo with so many memories, and a family with so many questions he can't even begin to face. Not after Helsinki. “Besides, it's not like we’re cheating or anything.”

JJ rolls over in the new mattress in their new apartment and hears the coils; they're already squeaking. And Yuri, he's already straddling his lap and he's wiggling against his cock, and it's already hard. He never got hard for her this quickly.

“I love you,” he tells JJ. He says it so much. It makes JJ feel like it breaks him down and rearranges him into something new, everytime he hears it. He's wearing the gold medal JJ gave him, and nothing else. “I love you and I want everyone to know you belong to me.” The medal means Yuri belongs to him, too. JJ laughs. “What's so funny?”

He tugs the silky sash. “Say that again.”

Yuri tugs his hair. JJ stares into his eyes. They are so, so blue. And sometimes green. “Mine.” Heaven help him, he always was. He's still not sure if that's good or bad, but it's the truth. “This is where you say you love me back.”

JJ wrestles him down while Yuri shrieks and laughs, and kicks off the sheets. He can do better than words.

_Long Live the King._


End file.
